thecapefandomcom-20200213-history
Keith David
Keith David plays Max Malini on The Cape. Career In 1980–81, David honed his craft touring the country with John Houseman's The Acting Company in productions of A Midsummer Night's Dream and Samuel Beckett's Waiting For Godot. Less than two years later he went on to star as Childs, opposite Kurt Russell in John Carpenter's The Thing, and his lengthy on-screen career had begun. In the '80s run of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, he portrayed Keith the Southwood Carpenter in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe segments. He also played Keith, the game coin collector in an episode where Rogers and a small child learn to play the arcade game Donkey Kong. He went on to appear in films such as Oliver Stone's Platoon, They Live (reuniting with The Thing director, John Carpenter), Road House, Men at Work, Marked for Death, and Stars and Bars. He played the character of Kirby, the one legged war veteran, in the acclaimed 1995 Hughes Brothers film Dead Presidents, and he appeared in the 1995 Spike Lee's film Clockers, and followed this up with roles in big films such as Volcano, Armageddon, There's Something About Mary, Pitch Black, Barbershop, Agent Cody Banks, The Chronicles of Riddick, Crash, ATL, Delta Farce, and First Sunday. He also portrayed "Father" in the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith. At the same time he has appeared in numerous independent films including the critically-acclaimed Requiem for a Dream, playing the role of Big Tim. He has also appeared extensively in TV productions since the 1980s and as a regular character Lieutenant Williams on the short-lived TV series The Job. He was a regular on another shoot made for ABC entitled 'The Big House' in 2004. David played the male lead role in Deon Taylor's slasher flick Chain Letter. Filmography * Disco Godfather (1979) * The Thing (1982) * Terror in the Aisles (1984) * Platoon (1986) * Hot Pursuit (1987) * Braddock: Missing in Action III (1988) * Off Limits (1988) * Stars and Bars (1988) * Bird (1988) * They Live (1988) * Road House (1989) * Always (1989) * Men at Work (1990) * Marked for Death (1990) * Final Analysis (1992) * Article 99 (1992) * Nails (1992) * The Last Outlaw (1993) * There Are No Children Here (1993) * Reality Bites (1994) * The Puppet Masters (1994) * Clockers (1995) * Dead Presidents (1995) * The Quick and the Dead (1995) * Blue in the Face (1995) * Loose Women (1996) (cameo) * The Grave (1996) * Eye for an Eye (1996) * Larger Than Life (1996) * Never Met Picasso (1996) * Johns (1996) * Vanishing Point (1997) * Flipping (1997) * Volcano (1997) * Executive Target (1997) * Murder, She Wrote: South by Southwest (1997) * Don King: Only in America (1997) * The Tiger Woods Story (1998) * Armageddon (1998) * There's Something About Mary (1998) * A.T.F. (1999) * Dark Summer (a.k.a. Innocents) (2000) * Pitch Black (2000) * Requiem for a Dream (2000) * Where the Heart Is (2000) * The Replacements (2000) * Semper Fi (2001) * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) * Novocaine (2001) * Seduced: Pretty When You Cry (2001) * 29 Palms (2002) * Barbershop (2002) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) * Head of State (2003) * CSI:Crime Scene Investigation (2003) * Hollywood Homicide (2003) * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) * The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) * Crash (2004) * Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005) * Transporter 2 (2005) * Dirty (2005) * The Oh in Ohio (2006) * Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006) * ATL (2006) * If I Had Known I Was a Genius (2007) * Delta Farce (2007) * The Last Sentinel (2007) * Beautiful Loser (2008) * First Sunday (2008) * Superhero Movie (2008) * Chasing 3000 (2008) * My Mom's New Boyfriend (2008) * The Fifth Commandment (2008) * No Bad Days (2008) * The Sensei (2008) * Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia (2009) * Against the Dark (2009) * Charlie Valentine (2009) * Don McKay (2009) * The Butcher (2009) * Gamer (2009) * All About Steve (2009) * Pastor Brown (2010) * Death at a Funeral (2010) * Lottery Ticket (2010) * Stomp the Yard 2: Homecoming (2010) * Chain Letter (2010) Category:Cast